Los sentimientos de Lily
by Dakota Potter
Summary: ¿Que es lo que siente Lily? Eso es lo mismo que se pregunta ella. Si quieren saberlo entren y lean. Dejen Reviews!


**Los sentimientos de Lily**

Lily Evans se sentía frustrada, enfadada e indignada desde que había empezado su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, sus amigas decían que cuando le pasase el estado de locura las avisase y volverían a estar con ella, que si no pasaban de aguantar sus bufidos constantes y su cara de indignación cada vez que James Potter pasaba enfrente suya y no la saludaba.

Una tarde en la que Lily se encontraba en su habitación despotricando contra los hombres, su compañera y amiga Mary cansada ya de la actitud de su amiga decidió actuar y dejar a su mal genio salir.

"¡LILY! SI TANTO TE GUSTA JAMES POTTER DISELO Y PUNTO NO CREO QUE SEA TAN COMPLICADO"

Lily se quedó pálida y con la boca levemente abierta, no sabía que hacer ni que decir para refutar lo que había dicho su amiga, tanto es así que se pasó varios minutos intentando decir algo y cada vez que abría la boca, la cerraba porque no sabía por donde empezar. Hasta que finalmente rompió a llorar y dejó salir todo lo que sentía.

"Mary, yo lo quiero y me doy cuenta justamente ahora, ¡cuando ya no le interesó! Cada vez que lo veo pasar y no me saluda ni me dice nada, siento que mi corazón va a romperse en mil pedazos"

Mary abrazó a su amiga hasta que se hubo calmado y entonces decidió empezar a hablar.

"Lo primero que debes hacer es averiguar lo que ocurre y para eso conozco a dos chicos a los que no será muy difícil quitarles esa información" le dijo Mary secándole los últimos rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban.

Los dos chicos a los que se refería Mary eran Remus y Peter.

Remus porque era amigo de ambas y tenían confianza entre ellos y Peter porque era un chico tímido y asustadizo al que ellas siempre habían ayudado con las tareas y desde siempre había tenido buena relación con ellas.

Las dos chicas encontraron a Remus y Peter jugando a los naipes explosivos en la Sala Común, no había ni rastro de James y Sirius.

"¿Dónde están Potter y Black?" preguntó Lily.

Peter dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa mientras contestaba "Los pillaron ayer por la noche dando un paseo por el lago"

Lily rodó los ojos pensando que aunque el joven había cambiado algo, seguía siendo el chico rebelde e infantil que tenía once años y corrían por todo Hogwarts haciendo bromas. La joven alejó esos pensamientos y decidió ir directa al grano para no perder el tiempo con las boberías que hacían esos dos cuando se juntaban haciendo travesuras.

"¿Chicos, que le pasa a James para que estea tan raro y distante? Esta vez es la primera que lo castigan desde que empezó el curso y ya estamos a mitad de enero."

Remus sonrió para sus adentros, Lily estaba muy atenta a todo lo que hacía James, seguramente llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que hacía que no le pedía a salir. Por un lado estaba contento por su amigo, ya que Lily por fin se había dado cuenta y el ahora era cuando más la necesitaba pero por otro, no dejó de pensar en que hubo un momento en que a el le hubiera gustado ser el chico de los sueños de Lily. Con un movimiento de cabeza despejó esos pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a los ojos verdes de su amiga.

"James lleva todo este curso más "responsable" que todos los anteriores juntos porque sus padres murieron este verano al ser contagiados por una extraña enfermedad y al ser tan mayores como ambos eran, murieron muy pronto" dijo Remus ahora con toda la seriedad que la situación exigía.

Lily pasó su mirada de Remus, mortalmente serio a Peter, el cual ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos que intentaba disimular haciendo que tenía sueño y bostezaba.

Sus propios ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas contenidas y salió corriendo para su habitación y se acostó no queriendo saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de su amiga que llegó diez minutos después, la cual intentó hablar con ella pero Lily se hizo la dormida.

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó tan temprano que ni siquiera el sol había salido, intentó volver a dormirse pero al ver que era tarea imposible decidió levantarse.

Puso su uniforme y bajó a la Sala Común sentándose en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea y se puso a pensar en cierto joven de cabellos rebeldes que ocupaba últimamente todos sus pensamientos.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no oyó como un joven bajaba por las escaleras con semblante triste y que cuando la vio su cara mostró sorpresa y admiración al verla tan especial con su cabello rojo cayendo por su espalda y brillando con más fuerza a causa del fuego y pensando que le encantaría perderse en esos ojos verdes que brillaban con tanta fuerza.

"Evans, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?"

Lily se asustó de tal forma que cayó del sillón ahogando un grito al poner la mano en su boca. Estaba a punto de gritar todo tipo de improperios contra el individuo que la había asustado pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al mirar por primera vez, desde que empezara séptimo año, a James Potter frente a frente.

Se dio cuenta a simple vista que estaba mucho más delgado que el año pasado y que tras sus gafas había unas enormes ojeras que contrastaban con los apagados ojos castaños que antes brillaban con ganas de diversión y bromas. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo en esas condiciones y pensando como se sentiría ella si le hubiera pasado lo mismo, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue que querría un abrazo y eso fue lo que hizo.

James Potter se quedó sorprendido cuando vio como Lily Evans lo abrazaba con fuerzas y fue en esos momentos en que ya no pudo aguantar más, todo lo que había aguantado durante esos cinco meses salió y lloró en los brazos de la mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorado.

Lily se sintió débil al ver como James se derrumbaba, nunca lo había visto tan débil y vulnerable y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no solo le gustaba James Potter, sino que lo amaba, amaba todas y cada una de las particularidades de James. Por eso fue que decidió acercar su cara a la de el para besarlo, para mostrarle mediante un beso que estaba con el y que podrían susperar todas las cosas juntos. Ella misma notó que James le respondía el beso y se dejaron llevar sin saber si habían pasado segundos, horas o días, sin importarles si alguien bajaba y los veía besándose.

Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, no hicieron falta palabras para saber que estaban juntos, era algo que estaba implícito, que ambos habían entendido sin palabras.

Era a causa de la conexión que se formaba cuando había amor.

**Se merece algún review? O algún tomatazo? Sea lo que sea me alegraría saber vuestras opiniones.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**En el fic, a pesar de que no soporto a Peter, lo he puesto como un buen chico porque creo que sus amigos creían en el porque les había dado motivos para confiar, aunque al final fuera una rata traidora;**

**También lo puse como amigo de Lily porque en el séptimo libro me da la impresión de que ambos eran buenos amigos, al igual que con Sirius, pero en el caso de Sirius creo que fue más, cuando empezaron a salir Lily y James. **

**Aunque bueno es solamente mi opinión.**

**Este es el primer fic que he escrito de James y Lily, así que siento que no sea gran cosa, pero la verdad me costó mucho escribirlo.**

**Ahora si me despido y espero que me dejéis reviews!**

**Hasta otra! :)**


End file.
